A New Family just Came in Hillwood City
by Kpopfan31
Summary: A new family just move to washington street apparently they have a sweet girl who is popular in USA. But the young girl her father is the new principal of PS118 apparently Wartz is retiring. MxA, GxP, AxL, AxH, HxA (SEMI-HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**FluffyKawaiiNeko: **Hey this is my original re-write of a **New Student **on my profile. So what I made mistake on my grammar it doesn't matter to me not to give up. I do not listen to a threat of people who is jealous and can't find it in their creative. How wrong is that? People who are a fan of any shows should make one of their own creative fanfics story instead of bad mouthing about others works. I only re-write my original story because I mess up with some character I did. So this is what story about. Please no flames I work so hard on this from my notebook I've been doing everyday when I'm in school or at math class.

**Maria: **She is very creative girl and there's no way she is giving up on fanfics even though she tried her best to make a best story. Like how other writers of any other fanfics you like a lot like anime, movies, TV shows, games, and classical shows that use to be Charlie Brown or Popeye's something like that. It's not about your grammar but fun to read instead of asking for the author to make more series like Twilight and Harry Potter.

**DISCLAIMER/CLAIMER: **FluffyKawaiiNeko doesn't own Hey Arnold! But, FluffyKawaiiNeko claims Maria Young. (Who ever has name of Maria Young you are a lucky person then it means she doesn't owns it.)

"_Move it football head." ~ Helga Pataki from _Hey Arnold!

CHAPTER ONE

A young girl with blonde hair with blue highlights her family are billionaires much richer than Rhonda Loyd but she isn't snobby brat she is very nice girl who likes to make friends and she doesn't like anyone when she started in PS118. What she wears is important for her she wanted to be a fashion designer and a web designer for both of it. She doesn't care if she gets popular and get A's for all she cares is for her grades so she can get away from her life with her parents who makes her awkward. The only thing that makes her awkward is her step mom who is a lousy oaf. That girl is Maria Young she is only twelve years old but a bit older from the fifth grade kids. Who acts like a baby does nothing.

Maria she wears black skirts with a black lace hanging down, her blouse is very white and she has a jacket that is black but with the words are rhinestones the word its "Nobody isn't perfect but a Snob Kid is you." Around her neck is a loose tie but it's a blue checker one she has many colors except pink she hate the most. She use to love pink as her color but that was for four year olds just her not every girl likes pink. She wants make her own style clothing then wearing all match up. Her mother brought her high heels that are Guess Giga in natural Multi Suede, Abbey Dawn Tough Crowd Platform in Hot Pink, Penny Loves Kenny Fay Nude Patent, G by GUESS Villa in Medium Pink Fabric, Medina in Black, and Heel Leg Wrap Platform Sandals in Black. Her mother also brought her dresses like Backless High Low Halter Dress, One Shoulder Rom Dress in sky blue, and some dresses. Her mother brought a vest Royal Bones Denim Moto Vest. Then she brought skirts that are, Royal Bones Chain Zip Pin Mini Skirt, Blank and White Plaid Cut-Off Gabardine Tulle Ruffle Skirt, and Royal Bones Black Cross Tank Top. Her mother also brought a sleepwear two colors are hot pink and red. Maria hates light pink she wants dark colors. So Maria's mother brought her a Hot Pink Lace Babydoll and Red Lace Babydoll. She hangs all her clothes including her skirts, vest, shirts, and dress in her closet. She also brought her own Lolita dress and a maid outfit from an anime. She put her hot pink lace Babydoll in her drawer with her lace panties. She wore a red lace Babydoll for sleeping. She also invited her friends over that is not from Hillwood City.

Maria's mother named Rachelle and her father's name is Louis. Rachelle walked up to her daughter's room and knock on the door. "Honey, it's time for dinner. Get down and eat with us. Oh and your father brought romance DVDs just for us." Rachelle said. "I'm coming. Just give me a minute to charge my phone and laptop." Rachelle walked downstairs to the living room with her husband waiting. "Our daughter is coming." She said sweetly. Louis nodded. Maria's parents loved their daughter's dances from the YouTube. But they also heard there's a similar site for it, it's called Hillwood Video Tube. As for Maria she covered with her pajama that is color black with white hearts. She put her hair up and walked downstairs with slippers. "I'm here, mother and father. What's for dinner?" She asked to her mother and father.

"Our chef makes us our favorite's foods." Her mother said sweet kind voice. The chef walked in the living room and places their food in the table. Then there was a door knock in the entrance. "I will get it for you mistress, master, and young mistress." Two butlers said as the father excuse them as they eat. Maria and her parents don't like to be interrupted by their foods.

Two butlers their name is Michael and Mark. Mark opened the door and reveals neighbors next door. "What can I do for you?" Michael said. "We are your neighbors and we were thinking if we can eat with you guys." An old woman said sweetly. "Please wait here. Our master and mistress don't want strangers in their home. But I will ask them." Mark said he walked back to the living room bowing to their owners.

"Yes, Mark." Louis said. "There's a family and a young boy who is our new neighbor they wanted to eat with us and get to know us. Should we tell them that your sick or not?" Mark questioned. The young mistress just finishes her food and told the chef to make her desert.

"Well, bring them over please. But I do not allow snooping in our rooms and upstairs." Louis warned Mark. Mark nodded as he walked back to the door. "He said you are welcome here and please follow Mark. And he also warned you new guest not to snoop their rooms upstairs they are forbid." Michael said warned. "I would like to know your name and your grandson."

"Oh, I'm Gertie and this is my husband Phil and our grandson Arnold Shortman." Gertie answered. Phil was shocked to see the inside. "Please come in. Mark please follows them to the living room." Mark nodded and led them to the living room. A shaped football is Arnold Shortman he looked amazed and shocked when he saw a girl about his age, a very hot girl better than Lila and Ruth. Mark show the young man to his seat, as Mark found out that this boy is in love with his young mistress.

"Welcome, neighbors. I am Rachelle Kishimoto Young; this is my husband Louis Young. And this our lovely daughter she is very creative and talented girl her name is Maria Young she is only 12." Rachelle said in kind way. Maria waves the boy who is sitting next to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Arnold." Maria smiled. Maria called her chef. "Yes, young mistress. What can I do for you?" "Do you have my desert?" Maria questioned. "Oh yes. I am almost done. Please wait." Chef answered. Maria nodded. As her parents talked to the grandparents of Arnold.

"So are you rich? Cause I have a classmate who is really snobby." Arnold asked.

"Yes, I am. But I am not snobby as your classmates. I am very nice." Maria said in her usual tone.

"Do you like sports?" Arnold asked.

"I like double dutch and solo jump rope." Maria said.

"What's your favorite subject?" Arnold questioned.

"My favorite is Algebra 1A." Maria said.

"What do you do when you are bored?" Arnold asked. "Sorry if I ask so many questions."

"No that's alright. I like to do is dancing when I'm alone. But not in public. I also sing for any song." Maria said.

Arnold was shocked and worries what will happen to Maria when she meets Helga. "Are you okay, you seem spaced out?" Maria worried.

"It's just that when you have your first day of school in PS118, do not mess with Helga Pataki, Rhonda Loyd, and Lila Sawyer." Arnold just frowned.

"Why would I do that?" Maria is confused wants to know about Helga Pataki, Rhonda Loyd, and Lila Sawyer.

"Well for starters, Helga G. Pataki bullies new students and she has two pig tails that is always the same and she also torments me a lot. Rhonda Loyd well she is rich just like you but a bit snob and likes bad gossips. And Lila Sawyer she just likes to flirt with me but I told her I don't like-like her but she insists to follow me wherever I go. Helga is very nice in the inside but the outside her parents really care about her." That make Maria gasped in shocked.

"That's awful. I do not like girls who flirt it are very bad for their life. Well then who is this Helga's parents named and address? I have a agent that can work for it." Maria said.

Maria's desert has arrived. Maria just love to squeal every time her desert is here. Then her chef asks Arnold what's his favorite food. Arnold whisper to her. Chef nodded and asks the couple but Rachelle and Louis it is fine for them to share so she left to the kitchen.

Gertie asked Rachelle and Louis, "Do you have any spare table cloth? Cause my neighbor keeps borrowing but he didn't return it." Louis nodded as Rachelle reach for the table cloth behind them and gave it to Gertie. "We have so many spares table cloth." Rachelle said. They all just finish the dinner and deserts.

"Well it's very nice to see you. Gertie, Phil, and Arnold. I hope we can visit again someday. Dear, don't you have work?" Rachelle said to the neighbors and to her husband.

"Apparently a man named Wartz let me have the PS118 School." Louis answered.

"So you're the new principal. Cause I go to school there." Arnold said happily. Maria starts to giggle.

"That's good. I hope those bullies from sixth and seventh grade won't bully you dreary." Louis said to Arnold and to Maria. Maria just pouted.

"Daddy, why don't you change the school rules that has no bullies ever!" Maria squeal hugging on Arnold. Arnold flushed and tries to let go but she is way too huggable.

"Hmm… I will think about it. But the cafeteria I will not let students pay for their lunch that is unacceptable. I will have to ask one of my friends to make an school ID just for them to use. I also do not like more bullies in the school as well. Maria your mother will be assistant for the fifth grade only. So go wear whatever you want. Arnold do you want me to pick you up and drop you to PS118?" Louis announced and asked Arnold.

"That will be wonderful. But can I bring my best friend Gerald." Arnold asked. "Of course you can. You, and your friend and Maria will be using the white limo while my wife and I use the black one. We will meet you at 6 am. Oh I forgot, Maria your friends are going to transfer to PS118 for free." Louis added and covers his ear when Maria screams in excitement. "REALLY!" "Yes, really. Now please lower your voice dear." Maria just squeals so much.

"Yay, we are back as Chillin Hawties the popular girls group." Maria squeals. "Oh Arnold, do you want to join my group with your friend Gerald. We need two boys meaning you and your friend." She added.

"Sure." Arnold answered he get to go close to Maria and started to like-like her when she starts PS118.

Arnold and his grandparents walked back home with a guard who is very strong and chubby looking. "Thank you for walking with us. You can go home now." Phil told the guard. "But my master wants me to watch you not watch-watch you from your sleep but for protection if there's a burglar or a stranger going to your home and destroy it. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Carl." Carl said guarding the boarding house.

"Well thanks. That will be grateful. When it's morning I will invite you to eat with us. Shortman you will wake up at 5 am and wake up your friend Gerald." Phil said. "Actually, grandpa. Gerald is going to sleep with me at my room. And their he is now. Hey Gerald." Arnold told his grandpa.

"Hey man, I didn't know you have a guard with you." Gerald said. Arnold nodded a no. "It's not mine. It's a very sweet girl owns it. Apparently she told me she is a billionaire but she isn't a snob." Gerald was shocked.

"So what will happen in the morning tomorrow?" Gerald asked. "Well I told Maria's father if he can pick us up with the white limo while her parents will be on the black limo." Arnold told Gerald. Gerald was to shocked. "Come on lets go to sleep." Phil butted in. The guard sat on the stairs resting as Gertie gave him a spare blanket for him.

In 465 Washington Street, Maria went to sleep she got a big day with Arnold and his friend. She cannot wait to meet him.

"_Well fine, I will not butted in your life. And I will not give you advice anymore." ~ Arnold Shortman from _Hey Arnold.

**FluffyKawaiiNeko: **Well that's about it. Wait till Chapter 2 already.

**Maria: **that's very nice story. Please click review and tell us what you think about the story. I know you want Arnold and Helga together but this is a OOC so everyone else will be coupled. Don't worry by the end of a chapter Arnold and Helga will be couple when they forgive each other and get married on the second season of **A New Family just Came in Hillwood City. **


	2. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

** Maria Message: (I'm sorry but FluffyKawaiiNeko won't be on so I'll be on this story for sneak peek stories that aren't in Chapter 1. Okay)**

FluffyKawaiiNeko is still typing the Chapter 2 story so please be patient at all times. She still having trouble making ideas so if you have any ideas please post it on review or on pm so she can receive it. At this hour she has classes at least not like other teens:

FluffyKawaiiNeko's Class Schedule

**Monday: **10am to 12pm

**Wednesday: **10am to 12pm

**Friday: **10am to 12pm

Available Schedule to finish Chapters!

On Holidays she will finish the chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

**FluffyKawaiiNeko: **Yay! 3reviews. I thought I was a goner. But hey here is my answer for both of you who just comment my story.

**Maria: **FluffyKawaiiNeko doesn't own Hey Arnold! But she owns me if someone has a name for it. I will be in charge of the stories since the author has studies to do.

ANSWERS FROM CHAPTER 1 REVIVEW

**ShiningEmerald0: **Awh thanks.

**Female Guest: **I will re-write Chapter one. Thanks for telling me. Yeah I was like in a rush to do it. Didn't check the missing grammar.

**Hoshimura Hinata: **Maria will be flaws but at this chapter for 1 to 5 she won't because she has a bad past. She's a little bit mean when he/she talk bad stuff about her parents or her past. From the past of Maria she gets into fight pretty badly. She got injured with a broken leg on the left and a scar on her back she has been in the hospital way to long. But Maria she wants to change herself into a popular kid. Her sister use to love being perfect so she did what she has to do be the same thing as her sister.

Well for once, Maria loves being herself not like other snobs rich kids who cares about their looks. All she can do is to get straight A's. She has two best friends named Lisa and Emily since childhood when she got injured, they cared about her and two girls help her being popular. (Sorry not very good at explaining this but it's all I got.)

"_Arnold, I don't like-like you. I just like you." ~ Lila Sawyer from _Hey Arnold!

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER ONE_

"_**Well thanks. That will be grateful. When it's morning I will invite you to eat with us. Shortman you will wake up at 5 am and wake up your friend Gerald." Phil said. "Actually, grandpa. Gerald is going to sleep with me at my room. And their he is now. Hey Gerald." Arnold told his grandpa.**_

"_**Hey man, I didn't know you have a guard with you." Gerald said. Arnold nodded a no. "It's not mine. It's a very sweet girl owns it. Apparently she told me she is a billionaire but she isn't a snob." Gerald was shocked.**_

"_**So what will happen in the morning tomorrow?" Gerald asked. "Well I told Maria's father if he can pick us up with the white limo while her parents will be on the black limo." Arnold told Gerald. Gerald was too shocked. "Come on lets go to sleep." Phil butted in. The guard sat on the stairs resting as Gertie gave him a spare blanket for him.**_

_**In 465 Washington Street, Maria went to sleep she got a big day with Arnold and his friend. She cannot wait to meet him.**_

"_I'm so sorry. I was so hungry!" ~ Harold from _Hey Arnold!

CHAPTER TWO

In 465 Washington Street, Maria went to sleep she got a big day with Arnold and his friend. She cannot wait to meet him. Earlier days, today is her first day of school. Her alarm clock when on saying, 'Wake up! Maria big day for you' Maria stir from her sleep and looked at the clock. She stood up and she fixes her bed and gets her stuff ready and her clothes are on the bed. She went downstairs to take a shower. She only takes showers within 15 minutes every day. She got her red robe with a initial letter for her. She went back to her room and change into a red lace hanging down skirts, a white t-shirt that has her favorite celebrities Korean Group it's Bam Bam from Candy Mafia. She also found her vest that is black with a customize hood. She also kneels down and gets her high tops converse and the color is green. Maria walked to the drawer and pick up a black and white stripes tie and a purple rubber band for her hair. She tied her hair into one ponytail she leaves the long bangs to her left eye covered. She takes her purse that has her white kitten who likes to sleeps a lot. Her purse is gray and red designs that have a kitty face. She also took her cell phone just in case if her friends are coming.

She just finished changing and went to the kitchen and cooked her lunch and put it in her rhinestones lunch box that is design for popular kids group. She just ate toast with milk. Her father walked down with his gray tuxedo and a yellow tie.

"Are you ready, princess?" Her father asked. Her father went to take the half her toast and eats it waiting for her mother/Louis's wife.

"I'm ready. Daddy. Should we pick up Arnold and his friend too?" Maria answered and added a question. She heard her mother coming. "Let's go. Mark you will drive the white limo and Michael will drive on the black one." Maria really loved Mark as her personal affair not that anyone cared about she cares for him as a brother not as a lover. Maria took her purse and walked down the platform and got inside the white limo. Her parents also got inside the black limo as they drove to the boarding house that their body guard Carl called them what street.

At the boarding house where Arnold and his friend Gerald are waiting for Maria. "How does this Maria look like?" Gerald said. The bodyguard has waited with the two boys. "Well for once, Maria she is very nice looking girl. Her house is much bigger than Rhonda's." Arnold answered. "Their they are." Carl butted in. A white and black limo stopped in front of the boarding house, it makes Gerald jaw dropped. Carl opens the door to the white one it reveals Maria the girl that Arnold met. Two boys got in and gaped as they looked around. Inside the white limo there are a video games, play station, wii game, a flat screen television, a small hot tub, and a animal spa. Maria took her small kitten and lays it on her lap. Her white kitten just woke up from her sleep she just mew at Maria. "Meow." Maria smiled and petted her kitten's head and gives her food. While Maria's pet starts to eat her food.

"So, your Arnold's friend. What is your name?" Maria asked.

"I'm Gerald Johanssen." Gerald said still gaping at this limo they are riding.

"Nice to meet you, Gerald. I am Maria Young. I'm 12 years old." Maria answered.

"Here we are, young mistress." Mark butted in. Maria hated when Mark butted in. She just huffed. Arnold and Gerald got off first and help Maria out. Then they saw Helga G. Pataki glaring at her. Maria just ignore it.

"So who's the new principal, Maria?" Gerald asked.

"My daddy is the new principal and my mom is a teacher assistant for grade five." Maria said. "What grade are you in?" She asked.

"Arnold and I are in grade five. And you?" Gerald said walking with Maria while Arnold walked to her left side.

"Fifth grade." Maria just shrugged. Maria is wearing a red vest with a white shirt and her red skirt goes only above her thigh, she has tights that are above her knee, she is wearing small red boots and her headband has a red ribbon that stands up. She walked inside the school and seeing all her new classmates walking inside the fifth grade class. She forgot her books she went to the principal office. "Daddy do you have my books for fifth grade?" Her dad nodded and gave his daughter the books and some folders. "Oh I will also make announcements. So you stay with me." Maria nodded.

"_Hello to you all, students and teachers there will be a sermony for new rules and announcements. Oh and there will be new student council members. I repeat please go to the auditorium immediately. That is all." _

All students and teacher got out from the classroom and went to the auditorium. They sat in their usual seats. Eugene notices there isn't a flag like usual. A tall male with a girl smirking were walking in the stage. The students start to whisper.

"Hello, students and teacher. I am the new principal and this young lady is my daughter. My name is Louis Young. My daughter her name is Maria Young. There will be rules and new uniforms. My wife is an assistant for fifth graders only for behaviors." Louis said in his business tone patting his daughter head.

A few students groan when they hear the word 'uniforms'. As Maria she went back to the backstage with hooks for the cardboard wall she hangs the older boy's uniform and younger boy's uniform. She also put three sets of uniforms for the girls.

The boy's uniform description is on the list how does it look like:

Younger boy's uniform: a black leather jacket with a loose white t-shirt with a green tie with a shape of black star, kanki pants the color is brown, belts are required.

Older boy's for sixth grade uniform: a gray leather jacket with a red loose t-shirt with a white tie with a colored checker green.

Seventh Grader Uniform for the boys: a black hoodie with a white t-shirt with a green tie and jeans that is above your ankle no drags.

Chillin Hawties Boys Uniform: red jacket with gray shirt, red pants goes a bit above your ankle, any type of sneakers.

The girl's uniform description is o the list how does it look like:

Younger girl's uniform: a white shirt puff up a bit tighter around the waist, green skirt with checkers of colored blue, tie is blue with a symbol of white star.

Sixth to Seventh Graders Uniform for girls: a yellow strap dress above your knee, a strap around the ankle.

Chillin Hawties Girls Uniform: wear a red vest with a white shirt and the red skirts goes above the thigh, black tights above the knee cap, and a small red boots.

Maria just finishes re-reading the descriptions for the uniforms for them. She handed them to the teachers for them to hand in.

"There are rules for the bullies. If anyone laid dirt on my daughter there will be a serious situation meaning that you will get a suspended warnings. There will also be a hearing test for most fifth graders and sixth graders as well. There will be also dance class and music class. Each dance class has different types of techniques most of them are break dance, jazz, hip hop, ballet, tap dance. Music classes are for singers who have their own band or any instruments you want to have. The school funds will be reunited there will also be new playgrounds every year so no worries and a bigger place for the gym. Oh and for the cafeteria you won't be paying because for once it's unacceptable you will be receiving a membership card just for students and teachers. My chef will be working here but he doesn't want any of you students messing with his stuff." The principal said. Louis and Rachel saw a few students leaving they dislike students who disobey the principal commands.

A few students stand up and left they don't want to hear any more this make Maria pretty pissed. She ask her father if she can use the mike her father nodded as soon she cleared her throat and warned a few students this will be their first warning. "Oh and if you leave the auditorium you will get 10 weeks of detentions." Maria spat darker. Making the students shivers and quickly walked back to their seat and they didn't move at all. The fifth graders student gulped in fear.

"Now you will get the uniform here from my daughter. You will tell her what size and grade you are in. And no complaints. Now I would like all the students to line up from fifth graders to eighth graders. Got it and the teachers will go this line as well cause my wife has a uniform for teachers only. Students go to the first line where Maria is. Do not give dirty look at her she can bit scary if he or she looked at her." Louis warned them. All the students walked down and line up from fifth graders to eighth graders. Arnold was the first in line.

"Oh and don't forget students and teachers you must change it in the boy's and girl's bathroom and no fighting at all! If my wife sees any bullying you will get your 3 weeks of detention." Louis added as soon the students nodded in fear.

"Size and grade." Maria asked.

"Chillin Hawties, size 9, fifth grade." Arnold said. Maria nodded and pick up a packet for the Chillin Hawties and give it to Arnold. Arnold got his packet and went to the boy's bathroom to the first stall and changed.

Gerald walked up to her. "Chillin Hawties, size 9, fifth grade." He said to her. Maria got the packet and gave it to Gerald. Gerald got his as well and went to the boy's bathroom to the second stall. Arnold just finished changing and got out. "Wow this uniform is awesome." Gerald heard him and nodded to himself. Arnold put his old clothes in the box. Gerald came out and with the uniform. Both boys went back to the auditorium.

"Size 10, fifth grade." Helga said annoying. Maria twitches and handed her a size 10 packet. Maria wrote down Helga Pataki's name on the 3 weeks of detention. She went to the girl's bathroom and changed.

"Size 10, fifth grade." Rhonda said. Maria gave Rhonda the packet. Rhonda went to the bathroom in two stall and changed.

"Chillin Hawties, size 10, and fifth grade." Lila said. Maria gave her the Chillin Hawties packet for girls. She squeals and hugged Maria with happiness and walked in the girl's bathroom to the third stall.

"Chillin Hawties, Size 14, and fifth grade." Stinky said. Maria gave him the Chillin Hawties packet for boys as he went to the boy's bathroom he saw Arnold and Gerald with a different uniform. Maria wrote his name on the Chillin Hawties list. _'Hmm… I should really add a few boys to the Chillin Hawties. Just need three more boys.' _Maria thought.

So on the students got their uniform only few students have a different uniform. "That's all for now. Every day, if your parents can't afford uniforms please come to my house and I'll give you the whole five sets. You must wear it every day and every week." Maria announced. The boys really like their uniform a lot. Including the girls. Rhonda was so jealous because Lila has a different one.

"Do not throw your old clothes please when the school ends change it so your parents won't notice it. Make sure to put the new uniforms in your locker at all times. Do not let your parents snoop it. If a parent comes to the school at night and went to your locker which isn't a good idea to do. There is a packet that you just open only for students and teachers to help you. There is a barrier around that packet a red one for the fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth graders. For the Chillin Hawties you may show it to your parents and guardian." Maria announced.

**TO BE CONTINUED… NEXT CHAPTER 3**

"_I broke up with Lila. And I would like to confess." Arnie from _Hey Arnold!

**Maria: **Again, I'm very sorry if I cutted the story. I just want to do continue it on Chapter 3. But don't worry I will tell the author to re-write the chapter one so no biggie. And One thing for sure I am not a fan of Arnold's Cousin he is so disgusted. No really but No offense it makes me want to gag every time I see that on other episodes. Anyway thanks for review our previous chapters so we will try and re-write the story again. Anyway here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it. If I miss any grammar please tell me on pm or on the reviews. I will also don't want bad mouthing in this story reviews.


End file.
